U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,600 discloses (substituted) 3,3-diphenylpropylamines useful for treating urinary incontinence. In particular, it discloses 2-[(1R)-3-(diisopropylamino)-1-phenylpropyl)-4-methylphenol, also known as N,N-diisopropyl-3-(2-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-3-phenylpropylamine, with the generic name of tolterodine, as being useful to treat urinary incontinence. Tolterodine is the compound of Example 22 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,600.
It is preferred that tolterodine is prepared by the processes of International Publication WO98/29402.
H Postlind et al, Drug Metabolism and Disposition, 26(4): 289-293 (1998) discloses that tolterodine is a muscarinic receptor antagonist. It is presently being sold in a number of different countries for treatment of urinary incontinence under the name Detrol®, marketed by Pharmacia. When tolterodine is used to treat urinary incontinence it is administered perorally as a tablet. The major, active metabolite of tolterodine is the 5-hydroxymethyl derivative of tolterodine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,269 and H Postlind et al, Drug Metabolism and Disposition, 26(4): 289-293 (1998) disclose hydroxytolterodine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,269 discloses this compound as being useful to treat urinary incontinence. Pharmacol. Toxicol., 81: 169-172 (1997) discloses that hydroxytolterodine has antimuscarinic activity.
WO98/29402 mentions tolterodine salts of the following acids: methanesulfonic, hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, phosphoric, nitric, benzoic, citric, tartaric, fumaric, maleic, CH3—(CH2)n—COOH where n is 0 thru 4, and HOOC—(CH2)n—COOH where n is as defined above.
PCT/US01/27779 discloses the use of tolterodine for treating asthma, COPD, and allergic rhinitis.
The currently marketed administration form of tolterodine is film-coated tablets containing 1 mg, 2 mg or 4 mg of tolterodine L-tartrate for release in the gastrointestinal tract. Consumers constantly require alternative delivery forms with favorable efficacy and/or which simplify the treatment, thus improving their quality of life.
Despite the above advances in the art, it is desirable to develop novel pharmaceutical compounds that further improve the quality of life for a large number of individuals.